


And the winner is

by Valkirsif



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Group Sex, Multi, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkirsif/pseuds/Valkirsif





	And the winner is

Y/N had spent the afternoon surrounded by a bevy of stylists and make-up artists, his agent who came and went, constantly on the phone to solve the inevitable problems that an award meant, "No, no, no, I've told you a thousand times that the car must be here at 5 pm no later! I'm surrounded by incompetent ... ", the girl would have laughed for the hustle but was stuck between a make-up artist and the stylist trying to squeeze in a stone corset, held breath and tried to enjoy it, it was her first red carpet as a star and still did not believe it, the whole crew had done a wonderful job with the film and now they were waiting to hear the results.  
They had been intense and difficult months passed between one location and another without stopping, she and the other actors spent the night trying to sleep or reviewing the script between a flight and a move, they were destroyed and stressed but at the first sight of the film all it was past, they were happy with what they had created, how they were able to bring to the screen the ideas of those who worked behind the scenes, Y/N was grateful for the opportunity to get involved and had not disappointed expectations, smiling lulled by the memories of those months, the beautiful people she had met and that tonight would see again to rejoice together, 5 pm o'clock, last check in front of the mirror, a beautiful smile on the face, the girl took her purse and started towards the car with his agent.  
The red carpet was the same and exciting as ever, paparazzi, interviews, kisses smiles and hugs, Y/N was lost in the whirlwind of lights and shouts of fans, smiled and said goodbye and finally arrived in the room and took a seat next to the rest of his colleagues, the evening proceeded through speeches, tears and prizes, when her film was called, their film the excitement burst and the whole group got up to go on stage, the girl stumbled into the dress, the designer and her agent had insisted until it yielded but she knew that the style Marie Antoinette was a bad idea and had the proof now, strong hands took it on the fly before it was late, turned to thank and lost in the smile of Seb who supported her, she clung to his arm and let himself be escorted, the happiness was palpable and once thanked and made the usual speech the group returned to sit down.  
After hours it was over, winners and losers went to the interviews and then to the various post-awarding parties, Y/N followed the others to a party at the Hilton Hotel, now they could relax and laugh at the evening, some clothes, some beautiful others decidedly much over the top, waiters in livery brought champagne and food and the evening proceeded very well, at one point Seb approached her worriedly, "What's up? “ she asked, losing herself in all that blue, his stylist had overcome the electric blue mimetic tuxedo wrapping his body like a glove and making his eyes stand out even more and a hint of gray in his perfectly groomed beard, God com 'It was beautiful and perfect, "I'm afraid I had lost my room keys, would you help me look for them? "He said, helped her get her shoes back and together they headed for the secondary corridor.  
Y/N was happy to help Seb in the search, was always happy to spend some 'time with him, "Mmm I came from here" he said "No wait .. here come! " took her hand and dragged into a room that looked like a warehouse," I look around you check there, " the girl headed to the right and at that point the light went out, stopped for a second trying not to slam against the shelves, "O damn .. Seb .. SEB where are you? " in response heard a low laugh behind her.  
The light came back, the girl turned to understand what was happening and found herself in Seb's arms, "It slips careful, we do not want it to hurt you," he said with a sly smile on his face, for a second Y/N not said nothing then something sounded in her head, "We do not want to hurt you?" the words echoed in the mind .. "We do not want to hurt you" .. were not alone, before can say or do anything she found it blocked, Seb had taken off his belt and tied her wrists, the girl's heart accelerated the beats and the fear took possession of her, the man dragged her in half to the room, raised her arms and locked her wrists to a hook that hung from the ceiling, was trapped, the dress prevented any movement, could kick as much as she wanted but only got to get stuck in the skirt, screaming did not make sense, the music of the party came up to them clear and strong, no l 'would have heard, decided do surrendering could not do anything else.  
"It's not fun, Seb, let me go," she said, trying to loosen belt, Seb came up to her, took the face scared in his hands and kissed her, "Shh doll, do not spoil our fun talking", "Why do you talk like that?" thought the girl, at that moment she understood, other steps were approaching and Seb greeted the newcomer, "It's not the most beautiful thing you've seen tonight? ", he said to the stranger," In fact yes, "answered the voice" A beautiful fruit ready to be plucked "and so saying touched the girl's bare blades, Y/N had a start, "Evans ?? Chris are you ?? Guys what have you put in your mind?” she said almost screaming," Shh doll, you do not want to plug those soft lips right? "Seb said putting a hand on her mouth, eyes bright with lust, the girl stared back at him as heard Chris fumble with her dress," It's time to unwrap this nice package, "he said as quickly unlatched her skirt , the layers of delicate fabric fell at her feet and Y/N remained in corset, panties and heels at the mercy of the two men.  
Seb took off his jacket, took off his tie and rolled up his sleeves, put his jacket on a shelf and returned to the girl, smiled at her and started kissing as his hands caressed her breasts squeezed into the fabric, Chris bite her neck while one by one unbuckled the laces of the corset, overwhelmed by those mouths and those hands Y/N left a groan escaped, the men looked at each other and exchanged a smile of understanding, the corset lay on the ground Seb stroked the marks left by the slats and began to kiss her moving on the neck and breast, with expert touch he took the nipples in his hands and squeezed, a shiver ran down the back of the girl who arched closing his eyes, behind her Chris had got rid of his jacket and tie and had started to touch her ass, squeezing her soft skin, while he kissed and biting her arched back, "Just please," she gasped, only got a slap on her ass, "Shh Princess nobody gave you permission to talk" and so saying Chris gave her another slap on the ass, the soft skin of she blushed, the girl held back her tears and bit her lips, "How long will they go on? " she wondered, they were torturing her with exasperating slowness.  
Chris took the delicate elastic of the panties and tore it, she was naked and vulnerable ... and excited, she could not hide it all that was terrifying but felt the mouths on her and the hands of the two men, two men who respected him until half an hour ago, made her wet, opened eyes and saw Seb finish up undressing, the boxers could not mask his excited cock, Y/N ran tongue on lips now unable to hold back the lust, behind her also Chris had undressed, the men exchanged places, the girl felt Seb scratch her back and get down on her ass, "Do you like doll? Mmm yes you like my little doll. ", he whispered as passed his fingers on her entrance, the girl felt his cock on ass but said nothing, was lost in those hands.  
Its nipples were imprisoned between the lips of Chris, who greedily sucked his life, the man's hands went down between her thighs and scratched the girl's delicate skin, with nimble fingers he opened the way between her legs, "Mmm the good Princesses are not so wet " he said as slid fingers over her most sensitive point and began to touch her clit with delicate and constant movements, Y/N bite lips was too much for her, too much and all together, the men were on her body, she felt Seb's cock rubbing on his excited pussy and opened her legs, she wanted more but did not dare utter a word, as to respond to her silent requests the man took it and with a single strong blow opened the way in her ass, he felt his cock slip into her without delicacy and shouted "Fuck me Seb .. omg Fuck me" the man took her by the sides smiling and start to move, moans of pleasure came out of his mouth while biting, Chris continued to torture her nipples, with his free hand brought a girl's leg on his hips and with a firm movement inserted two fingers into her, pushing and sliding up to her point G, Y/N panted, the body at the mercy of lust , Chris took fingers from her and stared at her "Open Princess's mouth" and so saying he put his fingers in her mouth, "Good my Princess, you feel your taste, mmm this beautiful mouth does not need to talk.", girl felt his cock between her thighs, even if wished she could do nothing, she heard Seb slow down the pace to allow Chris to enter her with slow and determined movements, gave one last blow with a grunt, she moaning and opened like a flower in summer.  
The two men move inside her in unison, the girl felt their mouths on her, voracious hands touched and scratched and she felt the orgasm grow, shouting her pleasure tightened leg even more around the hips of Chris, "Is this what you real wanted doll? You were so much the princess but you're a filthy bitch .. our filthy bitch .." Seb's words excited her even more, the man planted his nails in her hips and pushed cock hard into her, with a rhythm more frantic he sank into her and with a bestial moan came, Y/N felt his cock throb and the man panting on her neck, the pleasure was investing in waves, Seb took his hands from her hips and slid one on her clit, Chris also put her other leg around his hips to increase contact, "Mmm you're so hot princess ... so hot and tight it's a pleasure to fuck you," Y/N relies on Seb in the grip of pleasure, "Come for me princess .. enjoy this dick .. I want to feel you enjoy .. NOW" the man said sinking more and more in her, Seb was pressing finger on her clit and other hand fingers went back to sink in her ass, a shock ran for the girl's back and trembling let herself go to orgasm, Chris felt the pression and her orgasm around the cock and moaning came, sinking nails into her back, the girl's body relaxed, completely satisfied lay in the arms of the two men.  
They took breath and after 10 minutes Seb released her prey that remained exhausted in the Chris arms, the two men looked at her and smiled and said "Happy Anniversary sweetness !! " Y/N burst out laughing, kissed the two men, her men, happy as a child on Christmas Day," You two always amaze me "said" Happy Anniversary my love ", the two men helped her to dress, not easy to see the amount of laces and hooks of her dress, they checked to be all three in order and left the warehouse hand in hand, a beam of light struck their rings, three diamonds shining on each.


End file.
